Trisa Hayes
| birth_place = Kalamazoo, Michigan | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = | debut = 1989 | retired = June 11, 2006 }} Trisa Hayes Laughlin (born Trisa Hayes on March 14, 1969 in Muskegon, Michigan) better known by her stage name, Beulah McGillicutty, is an American wrestling and valet, best known for her appearances with Extreme Championship Wrestling in the late 1990s. Career History Early career Beulah made one appearance in Stampede Wrestling in Calgary, Alberta in 1988 as Brian Pillman's sister. She was dating Pillman at the time and they had her appear in the crowd to be harassed by the heels so that Pillman could get over as a face by standing up for her. While attending the 1995 Super Bowl in Miami with former San Diego Padres baseball player Ron Gant, Beulah met the wrestler Raven at a nightclub. She told Raven that she wanted back into wrestling and gave him some copies of the issue of Penthouse magazine that she had appeared in. He talked to his boss, Paul Heyman (the owner of ECW), and showed him the magazine, and Heyman agreed to hire her. Extreme Championship Wrestling Beulah was introduced soon after the outset of the epic Raven / Tommy Dreamer feud. Her backstory was that, while Raven and Dreamer (allegedly former childhood friends) had been attending a summer camp in their teens, they had met Beulah, then fat. Beulah had fallen in love with Tommy Dreamer, but he rejected her, so she slept with Raven. Raven's lackey Stevie Richards brought Beulah to ECW so she could gain revenge on Dreamer by helping Raven. Beulah became Raven's valet, and suffered several piledrivers at the hands of Dreamer during the course of the feud. At the same time, Beulah feuded with Francine and Luna Vachon, and was involved in several "catfights" with each of them. Her first match was on September 17, 1995, when she pinned Luna after Richards whacked her with a chair. In 1996, she claimed that she was pregnant and told a shocked Raven that it was Dreamer's baby, intensifying their feud. Beulah eventually left Raven and aligned herself with Dreamer. However, at the 1996 Hostile City Showdown Shane Douglas informed Dreamer that Beulah was never pregnant, and also had been cheating on him. When Dreamer demanded to know who with (suspecting Douglas) Douglas pointed to Raven's new valet Kimona Wanalaya, who proceeded to kiss Beulah to the mat. After some hesitation, Dreamer kissed both women, proclaiming "I'll take em both, I'm hardcore!" In 1997, Beulah and Dreamer teamed up for a few inter-gender tag team matches against Francine and Douglas, with Beulah surprising fans by performing moonsaults in the matches. Later in the same year she defeated Bill Alfonso. When the ECW wrestlers invaded the World Wrestling Federation, appearing on an episode of Monday Night Raw, Beulah was at Dreamer's side. In 1998, Beulah was attacked by Justin Credible and was put out of action. Tommy would arrive with her pet bulldog and the fans would wonder when she would return. She returned to help Dreamer feud with Credible and his entourage. A few months later, Beulah grew tired of wrestling and was written out of storylines by having The Dudley Boyz "break her neck" by giving her their 3-D finisher. Retirement After retiring from wrestling, Hayes returned to college. On October 12, 2002 at the Lake Isle Country Club in Eastchester, New York, Hayes married Thomas "Tommy Dreamer" Laughlin, with whom she later had twin girls, Brianna Laughlin and Kimberly Laughlin. The twins appeared in the season six episode of "The Sopranos" called "The Ride" as Domenica Baccalieri Tony Soprano's baby niece. Return to wrestling Beulah returned to the ring on June 12, 2005, at the World Wrestling Entertainment-produced One Night Stand 2005 pay-per-view. She interfered in the main event, helping Tommy Dreamer and The Sandman, but their opponents, The Dudley Boyz, won despite her efforts. Beulah was involved in a catfight with Francine, who had just kicked Dreamer in the crotch. On June 7, 2006, it was announced that Beulah would be in the corner of Dreamer and Terry Funk against Mick Foley and Edge at One Night Stand 2006 as an equalizer to Lita. On the day of the PPV, the tag match was later changed to a six-person mixed tag match pitting Edge, Foley, and Lita against Dreamer, Funk, and herself. Wrestling barefoot, Beulah handled Lita and appeared on the verge of victory. However, Dreamer, Funk, and Beulah lost the match when Edge speared and pinned Beulah with a cover that resembled the missionary position. Even though she signed a contract she never appeared in WWE's new ECW brand. Wrestling facts *'Tag teams and stables' :*Raven's Nest *'Wrestlers managed' :*Raven (ECW) :*Tommy Dreamer (ECW) See also *Trisa Hayes’ event history External links * Trisa Hayes profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Managers and valets Category:1969 births Category:1989 debuts Category:2006 retirements Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Living people